


forgetful joshy

by slytherbyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by 50 First Dates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music Producer Joshua, marketing executive jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: No matter what, when the clock strikes six, Jeonghan can't wait to go home.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	forgetful joshy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 50 First Dates

Nothing beats going home.

After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was leave. He was too tired from all the client profiles he’s been catching up with, and from meeting with the executive board for their upcoming schedules. When the clock hit 6:00, Jeonghan immediately fixed his things, packed his stuff, and turned his computer off. He said his goodbyes to his teammates, and clocked out.

“Someone’s eager to get home, eh?” his best friend, Seungcheol, teased him. Jeonghan could only blush and wave goodbye.

“Exudes confidence in the meeting room and in front of clients, but when asked about going home, he turns into a tomato,” he heard Wonwoo tease him as he left the building.

The drive home was the peace and serenity he was craving for the whole day. For some people, the trip home was just as draining as work, but for Jeonghan, it was a recharge. He let his favorite songs blast through the speakers as he braved the traffic on the way home. Just thinking about home was enough for him--the warm couch, the flat screen mounted on the wall, the food that was waiting for him, the big, comfortable bed that waits to catch him.

_ From: The LOML _

_ Are you on your way home? _

_ To: The LOML _

_ Yep, do you want me to bring you anything? _

_ From: The LOML _

_ No, just come home. Can’t wait to see you. :) _

Jeonghan turned the music up, letting the sound take him home.

~•~•~•~•~

  
  


“I’m home!”

When Jeonghan threw his keys in the fruit bowl, his entire living room was filled with lit candles, and scattered rose petals all over the floor. He can smell freshly-cooked steak from the dining table across the hall, and hear some rustling from the kitchen.

“Love, what are you doing?”

Suddenly, music played from the living room speakers. Jeonghan recognized the music playing. It was  _ his  _ melody. It was the song the love of his life made for him on their first anniversary. It never had any lyrics, so Jeonghan was surprised to hear someone singing.

_ I guess it started from the day I met you _

_ You shine too blindingly, bright to be refused _

_ You who accepted my clumsy self _

_ I want to hold you in my arms _

_ Without the slightest delay _

_ You come near and took my breath away _

When he felt the chorus would hit, Joshua came out of the kitchen, walked towards Jeonghan, and enveloped him in the tightest hug.

_ Your eyes that are looking at me _

_ Your voice that’s calling for me _

_ They’re so beautiful _

_ When we’re ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

_ I won’t let go of this hand _

_ Please forever stay beside me like this _

_ When we’re ninety-two, the same as seventeen _

“Wow, being extra romantic tonight?” Jeonghan kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, slow dancing still.

Joshua pulls away from the embrace and hands him an envelope.

“Read it,” is what Joshua said, guiding Jeonghan into tearing the envelope.

Jeonghan was already shaking, but he was guided by Joshua to the couch. He unfolded the paper containing the love of his life’s cute (yet chicken-like) handwriting.

_ My love, _

_ It’s been four years since we met at Seungcheol’s Christmas party. I never believed for a second that I would find my soulmate in this lifetime, much less in a party. But when you came in just looking like the best-dressed elf there is, I just couldn’t resist. I went ahead and talked to you the whole night after Seungcheol introduced us to each other. We ended up exchanging numbers and constantly talking every day. _

_ Eventually, I got the courage to ask you out. _

_ Thankfully, you said yes. _

_ The road we’ve been on wasn’t easy. I swear, I know there were moments we felt like everything was too much and too fast, but I’m thankful we never gave up on each other. _

_ Even during the days I would be a total slob and refuse to get up. _

_ Even during the nights you were yelling because of a pitch you were preparing for. _

_ Even during those fights we thought things would end our entire relationship. _

_ We learned a lot about each other. We became each other’s safe place. I know how much you don’t like milk tea, but would drink black coffee like a madman. You know that I like sleeping with thick blankets even if it’s as hot as the sun. I know that you’d want steak after a long day at work. You know that foot massages calm me down. _

_ Jeonghan, I’m grateful for you. I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me; for loving me, for being with me, for coming home to me. You are my future--you are the only one I imagine spending the rest of my life with. _

_ Now the only question is, do you feel the same? _

_ Joshua _

_ PS, will you marry me? _

When Jeonghan finished reading the letter, he saw Joshua down on one knee, holding the box containing the ring in his hands.

“I hope you say yes,” Joshua giggled excitedly.

Jeonghan tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. He saw the man he loved on the floor, asking to spend the rest of his life with him forever. How could things not go more perfectly?

“Yes,” was all that came out from Jeonghan’s lips.

Jeonghan would remember this as the sweetest kiss they’ve had up to date. Just that feeling of warmth and love that radiated from Joshua was enough to make his knees go weak.

“I love you,” said Joshua, sincerity dripping from that profession of love. Jeonghan could feel it. He could  _ always  _ feel it.

“And I, you,” replied Jeonghan.

The night went by as blissfully as it could have. Jeonghan knew he would never ask for anything better--he had the love of his life who loved him back. He had a stable job. He had his own home.

But no one knew how difficult it was to keep all of it together.

~•~•~•~•~

Waking up was always the hardest part.

Jeonghan always woke up at least three hours before Joshua does.

He has to clean up.

He swept the rose petals from the floor, and disposed of them in a trash bag. Roses that must have cost thousands were simply yesterday’s trash. He hated cleaning these up, but he knows he has to.  _ He has to. _

He put the candles away, keeping them with the matches. Jeonghan fixed the living room, making sure he put everything right where it’s supposed to be. He took a special newspaper from the closet and put it outside their apartment. He then fluffed the pillows on the couch, and restocked the fridge with breakfast food. He picked up the letter, and sealed it back inside the envelope. He took the CD from the player, and put it back in its case and its hiding place.

Lastly, before going back to sleep some more, he slipped off his engagement ring, put it back inside the box, and stashed it safely inside Joshua’s bag.

All he has to do now is wait for Joshua to wake up, and everything will just reset.

  
  
  



End file.
